


Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree

by Kirlena



Series: 12 days of wincestmas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, buying trees, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third day of wincestmas!</p><p>Just buying tree together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draquete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/gifts).



“Dean, look that one is nice!” Sam pointed to big tree in the corner. They walked there together and looked at it for a while.

“Yeah, it’s nice” Dean said “Wait here, I will go pay”. His brother nodded and watched him disappear behind trees.

Dean was waiting in line. When it was his turn, nice lady with blond hair and blue eyes, smiled. “You’re such a nice couple” she said, taking money from him.

Dean stood there for a moment, his mind completely empty. “Um, we… we are not. We are brothers” he said finally.

“Oh, don’t worry” she gave him change “I respect all sexualities and religions”.

He thanked and went back to Sam, who was already waiting with bundled up tree by his side. He smiled when he saw his brother.

“I picked few decorations” he pointed at the box on the table near him.

“Uhm” Dean answered, taking the box and going to exit.

“Dean?” Sam asked, concerned “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah” he didn’t say anything for a minute “Okay. Let’s dress this big tree up”.

 

One hour later, with two more bag with beer and pie, they were finally in bunker. They quickly managed to decorate tree, joking and telling stories.

“You know” Dean finally said, when they were done and sitting on couch, drinking beer and watching some Christmas comedy “They thought we are a couple”.

“Really?” was Sam’s answer “Well. Sometimes mistakes happen”

“Yeah” Dean took a deep breath and got up “I will bring pie”.

Sam waited few second and then went after him. His brother turned around. “Do you want something?” he asked.

“Yeah” Sam replied, capturing Dean’s lips in his. Trough older man’s mind thoughts were flying around ‘What? How? His lips are amazing… No. No. I can’t’. He pushed Sam away.

“What the hell was that!?” he wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t. He loved Sam too much and he never expected to be kissed by those amazing, soft and pink lips he always wanted to make his.

“A kiss” Sam explained, pointing to mistletoe above them. Dean looked up and his heart speed up.

“Why?” he asked quietly.

“Because I love you”

“You… you do?” He wanted it so bad.

“Of course. How could I not? You are my everything, Dean”

This was enough to pull Sam back and dive into this amazing feeling. He felt his brother’s big hands on his face and suddenly everything was alright. It was actually super fan-freaking-tactic.

 

 

“Deaan!” young boy with fluffy, brown hair screamed “This tree is so pretty!”

Dean looked and his younger brother and smiled.

“Yeah” he said, pulling Sam closer and hugging him “It’s really amazing”.

“Dean?” he heard.

“What?”

“I have something for you” he said, standing up and running to his bed. He pulled from under it a small package. He returned to Dean “Open it” he said, giving it to his brother.

Older boy opened it and smiled, seeing small impala key chain and magazines about car parts and how to fix them. He pulled Sam closer again. “Thank you. This is amazing, Sammy”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes ^^ Hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> I thank my dear friend Angie for suggesting this (: I was running out of ideas.


End file.
